Prom Date
by Boondocks23
Summary: SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG, IT'S BECAUSE NOBODY REVIEW THE STORY SO I THOUGHT NOBODY LIKED IT BUT THEN I KEPT THINKING HOW I SHOULD HAVE FINISHED IT AND NOW I HAVE. SO IF ANYONE DOES ENJOY THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW! XD
1. What I do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks or any of their characters, just the one's I made up for the story.

It was the talk of the school. Prom and who everyone was going with. Jazmine Dubois had grown into what you would call a goddess. Her perfect curves, unique hair, bright beautiful face almost made her being unbelievable if u didn't know her personally. But most of all it was her Persian Green eyes that could hypnotize anybody (male/female). Jazmine and Cindy were both at lunch talking about prom.

"Oh my god, prom is right around the corner", Cindy announced to Jazmine.

"I know right, so who are you going with", Jazmine squealed.

"I don't know yet, picking is always the hard part".

"You should ask Ceaser", Jazmine clapped.

"I don't know, Ceaser?", Cindy questioned.

"Totally, he has it for you so bad".

"And what about you, gonna ask Huey right", Cindy winked

"I don't think Huey wants to go, he said it was pointless".

"He's your friend, oh what about Riley, he'll be available, trust me I know".

"I don't know Riley is, well I just don't think he's the right guy to go to prom with".

"And why not?", Cindy said with a raised eyebrow.

Riley is sitting in class with earphones in, rapping to Drake "Up All Night". He is now 5'10 and is very toned and muscular from basketball/football. He is wearing Black hi-top Forces with black Jordan socks, Black Coogi shorts pulled down just enough to see the top of his polo boxers. He's wearing a white Hanes tee with a black Coogi over shirt (unbuttoned all the way) and an all black fitted baseball cap. When the bell rung Riley got up and headed out to his locker. He was greeted by one of his 'clients'. Riley looked both ways before handing the Caucasian boy a dub sack, in exchange for a 20 dollar bill. (During his years Riley went from a wannabe gangsta to a 16 yr old professional gangsta. Riley also matured a lot so he wasn't that loud either, in fact he took after his big brother in some ways, like how calm and collected he would get at moments). Riley headed for the cafeteria, but as he went down the flight of stairs he bumped into a female student and knocked her books down. Riley bent down to pick up the books.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." Riley calmly stated

"Oh it's alright; I wasn't exactly paying full attention either". Riley started to stand and find out who this girl was. She was wearing some white Jordans, blue jeans with tiger striped rips on her thighs, white t shirt that clung to her body and a blue jean jacket over it. From her legs to her chest he felt nothing but pure lust for whoever she was. When he stared into her sparkling eyes, he realized who it was.

"Jazmine?", Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hi Riley, are you going to lunch?"

"Yea and I'm guessing you just ate." Riley couldn't believe how sexy Jazmine was.

"Only a little, I wasn't that hungry, hey what are you doing this Saturday?" Riley looked at the ground.

"Oh you know, prolly just hustling or shooting hoops, nothing big why?" Riley was officially concerned.

"Nothing just wondering, bye Riley", Jazmine waved Riley off and left.

"Deuces", Riley was confused. When Riley got home he started looking for Huey to get some advice. He finally found him on the computer in their room.

"Nigga I got a situation", Riley pulled up a chair next to Huey.

"What happened this time?" Huey spun towards Riley.

"No not that, Jazmine asked me what I was doing Saturday and I told her I was doing what I do and she just said 'Ok' and left."

"Maybe she was going to ask you to the prom".

"No way, the prom, but why me?" Riley couldn't show that he was excited by what Huey just said.

"I don't know, she asked me too but I got plans Saturday, Look the main thing is, she prolly wasn't even gonna ask you so you got nothing to worry about." Huey reassured. Riley left to go on his nightly "stroll".

Jazmine was in her room thinking about prom. "Bobby said if I was going I should tell him, but I can't call him right now cause he's prolly sleeping early for the game tomorrow, being the quarterback and all." Then her phone rang, it was Cindy.

"Hey Cindy"

"Hey girl, have you found a date?"

"No but I think Bobby wants to go with me."

"Yea well what about Riley", Cindy playfully said.

"Ugh, don't get me started, you know he ran into me after lunch and knocked all my books down."

"Oh my god, rude ass", Cindy exclaimed!

"Well it wasn't totally his fault, I wasn't paying attention either".

"So you're gonna ask him"?

"No! He's like totally young and immature."

"But you got to admit for his age he is so fine!" Cindy screamed

"Well it sounds like you want him"

"Nah Riley's just my nigga, dats all"

"Um hmm, well I gotta go check the mail box, bye"

"Bye, boo", Cindy said cheerfully.

Jazmine walked outside with nothing but a tank top, pajamas, and some Jordan slides. She walks down to her mailbox when she sees a dark figure walking down the sidewalk. She doesn't want whoever it is to know where she lives so she decides to walk down further, but when it seems like he's getting closer to her every second, she starts to run. She turns a corner and checks to see if he's still behind her when out of nowhere she feels something sharp around her neck and a hand over her mouth.

"Don't fucking move, walk with me", she looks at his face and sees a white boy around the ages of 17-19. Riley is walking down the street counting his wad of money and hears a muffling sound. He sees a girl getting dragged into an alley by a black figure. He decides to check it out and when he gets to the alleyway he sees the guy tearing at the young woman's shirt and she screams, "Help!" Riley rushes toward him and pulls him up by the shoulder. The hoodlum turns with the knife and lunges at Riley. Riley was one step ahead ((with him always fighting his kung fu master brother, Riley's reflexes have enhanced so much they can almost match Huey's)) and caught his wrist by a pressure point, causing the kidnapper to drop his knife.

"What the hell are you doing John?" Riley went into gangsta mode.

"Oh shit, Escobar I was just doing what you told me to do", John said panting heavily.

"I said figure a way to get my money within a day, I didn't say attack defenseless girls, and from the looks of it, you were about to try to rape her!" Riley let go of his wrist.

"She's just a stupid bitch, it's not like she's important to you" He said bluntly. Riley went into rage and slammed him against the wall followed by two fierce right punches.

"I'm sorry Escobar, it won't happen again!"

"Your right, it won't", Riley simply said before unleashing a flurry of punches that put John to the ground. Riley grabbed his shirts collar and began slugging him again until blood began to run down John's face. Jazmine felt like fainting.

"Riley stop you're gonna kill him!" Riley turned and paused for a second before dropping John. Riley walks over to Jazmine and pulls her to her feet. She snatches her hands away from him. He reaches for her again and she shivers while backing against the wall.

"So he attacked me-", Jazmine got caught in her throat. "Because of you?" Riley stared at the ground.

"I didn't know he was like that, I didn't tell him to attack you." Riley started feeling uneasy.

"Yea but you were associating with someone like him for what reason?" She questioned.

"You know what I do Jazzy, you know I hustle!" Riley couldn't believe her.

"Yea and that's why your treated like an outsider and nobody tries to befriend you cause you're so- so-" Riley threw his hands up.

"SO WHAT, BLACK, GHETTO, IGNORANT, Just cause I live here next to all you fucking goody tochoo's doesn't mean I have to act like ya'll!" Jazmine pushed Riley.

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN RILEY, I KNEW YOU WERE JUST SOME FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jazmine ran away wiping her eyes and into her house. Riley's expression went from angry to lost.

"What did I do?"


	2. I'm Sorry

Riley awoke in cold sweat. He looked at Huey and sighed with great relief. He walked into his bathroom and washed his face. When he looked up he didn't like what he saw. Why was he tripping over some bitch, but then again she wasn't just some bitch was she? She was one of his closest friends since he moved to Woodcrest, and she was the only one to actually sit down and listen to him. He couldn't just sleep on it; he had to ask someone about this situation. He put on his wife beater, then a black thermal and a hoodie over it. He put some black baggy sweats on and some black hi top forces on his feet. He grabbed his bike and headed on down the street.

When he pulled up to a big house, he took out his cell phone and called someone.

"C, I'm outside let me in", Riley looked up at the window.

"Come to the door", Riley walked up to the door. Cindy opened the door and shut the door behind Riley. Cindy was wearing pajama bottoms and a wife beater with a bra underneath.

"Look Reezy, I'm not sure if this is the best time", Riley mugged her.

"Whatchu mean, it's like that now, I thought you always had time for me?" Riley unzipped his hoodie.

"It's not like that nigga, Jazmine is upstairs and she real mad at you", Riley wiped his face.

"Damn, I came to talk to you about the situation"

"What happened Reezy? Why she say you almost got her killed and molested and all this other shit?" Riley shook his head; he didn't know what to say.

"Look, I didn't mean for that to happen"

"Really, cause she doesn't seem to think so, maybe you should come back tomorrow"

"No, let me talk to her, I can fix this", Cindy pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Ya'll better not wake up my parents." Cindy walks up the stairs and slowly opens the door with Riley behind her. Jazmine is looking at the TV with a blank stare. When she turns to Cindy you can see her puffy green eyes.

"Jazz, I think someone has something to say to you", Riley walks in with his head down.

"Hey Jazzy", Jazmine looks like she is about to break down again.

"What are you doing here, did you call him?" Cindy is about to speak when Riley speaks first.

"No, I came without knowing you would be here", Jazmine wipes her face.

"WHY! Why are you here?"

"I really wanted to apologize for what happened back there-", before he could finish Jazmine barked at him.

"THERES NO WAY YOU COULD APOLOGIZE FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT", Riley tried his best not to go pimp mode on her.

"Jazmine it wasn't my fault-… I mean I stopped him." He thought that was the save.

"YEA RILEY, YOU STOPPED SOMETHING YOU STARTED!"

Riley exploded. "WELL NEXT TIME I'LL LET HIM FINISH WHAT HE WAS ABOUT TO DO!"

Cindy got in between them, "Hey don't wake everyone in the neighborhood up!"

Riley stormed out and downstairs, Jazmine wasn't about to let him have the last word, "I HOPE YOU GET WHATS COMING TO YOU FOR BEING SUCH AN ASSHOLE!"

Riley grabbed his bike and raced back down the street. He kept replaying it in his mind. The way she looked, how her voice got hoarse from crying, but most of all, he saw the sadness deep in her Chartreuse eyes. He growled, 'Man Fuck her, 'WOE IS ME', she think she got it so fucking bad, some people actually get rap-' BOOM, CRASH. Riley couldn't even guess what just happened. Everything was spinning, not to mention his ribs felt broken, considering the dent in the car door he was next to. He was gasping for air which he couldn't seem to grab a hold of. He was being lifted off the ground suddenly and recognized a familiar voice.

"Hey bitch I was looking for you." Riley was looking into the eyes of Mr. Bully himself, Butch Magnus Milosevic. Butch was now 6'4 and still the same size but covered in tattoos.

Riley could barely keep his eyes open, "(grunts) what do you want Butch?" Riley didn't want any confrontation with him, well not at first.

"My cousin just told me what you did to him so I came to give you a "talk" hehe".

Riley was thinking of all the shit Butch could do to him and none of them ended with riley being left alive. He had to do something or it was all over. Riley head butted Butch, who dropped him. Butch lunged at him; Riley sidestepped it and threw a left to Butch's rib and a right to his face. Butch recovered quickly and elbowed riley, followed by a haymaker which left Riley staggering. Butch then tackled Riley into a car and struck a blow to his ribs. Riley couldn't comprehend what was happening. Butch cocked back for a haymaker but riley kicked him in the groin and slammed Butch's head into the car window. Butch stumbled back and Riley went on the offense and lashed out a barrage of punches. He would have kicked some more but he could barely move his legs. Butch managed to catch one of Riley's punches and swung him back into the car. Butch slammed Riley's head against the hood of the car repeatedly without hesitation. Riley fell to the ground no longer able to stand. Butch grabbed him by his collar with one hand and picked him up. "I'm only letting you live so you can go to the cops like a bitch and tell them what I did to you ", He chuckled menacingly, "Say goodnight Bitch". With his free hand, Butch delivered a devastating blow to Riley which knocked him out COLD.

After explaining what happened to her parents, Cindy was on her way back upstairs when she saw Riley's hoodie by the door. Cindy put on her Nike slides, grabbed her keys and the hoodie and ran outside. "REEZY! Shit I can prolly still catch him." Cindy jumped in her car and sped down the street. She then saw a large figure running into the alley and a smaller figure dropping in the street which made her come to a screeching halt.

Cindy's hair flew in front of her face, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Cindy got out the car with her glock and walked up to a half dead Riley. Cindy dropped the gun and covered her mouth with her hands. 'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead', she turned Riley over to see blood covering his face and holes in his thermal. Cindy grabbed her glock and fired off her whole clip into the alley. Even with the clip empty she held the trigger, tears swelling up in her Azure eyes. She got on her knees and lifted Riley's head.

"Who could have done this to you?" She slides her hand down his face and put her ear to his chest. 'HES ALIVE!', Cindy wiped her eyes and drug him to her car and put him in the back seat. She put her gun under her seat and burned out.

Riley fluttered his eyes for a second and then he looked around to see white. The light was bright and everything was white. He saw the tubes plugged up to his chest and arms. He felt some kind of bandage around his abdomen area. He then concluded that he was in the hospital. The door opened and he saw a nurse, "Oh good, you're awake, you have some visitor's". Two police officers came in and shut the door.

"Good morning Riley", Riley just mugged them.

"Whatchu want pigs." They looked at each other and back at Riley.

"We would just like to ask you some questions about 2 nights ago-" Riley already had an answer.

"I fell off my bike". One of the cops laughed, "Did you hear him John".

"I heard him Paul, but he is in the hospital…now seriously-" Riley interrupted them again.

"I said I fell of my bike, now get the fuck out my room!" The officers got serious and headed for the door.

"Why don't we come back when you feel better?" Riley could hear the door shut and open once more.

"I said I fell-", He stares in the eyes of Jazmine and then turns away.

Jazmine walks up to the bed, "Riley I…I don't know what to say"

Riley turns towards Jazmine and sits up against his pillow. "You don't have to say anything; it's me who has something to say. (Sighs) I'm really sorry about what happened and I know I got what I deserved, just like you said was going to happen."

"Jazzy I was…" Jazmine put her hand on Riley's arm.

Riley and Jazmine's eyes connected, "Riley, I could never live with myself if anything were to happen to you." A smile crept up on his face. The door busted open.

Huey and Cindy were panting, "What happened in here, is Reezy ok?" Jazmine jumped back and Riley waved at them. Cindy ran and threw herself on Riley.

"Hey I'm fine ok." Cindy didn't want to let go. "You scared the shit out of me Riley"

Cindy let him go and Huey walked up to dap him. "You good bro?"

Riley dapped him and smirked, "I ain't going nowhere, except out of this damn hospital." They all laughed and Huey shook his head, "You really are abnormal, you know"

"So I've heard", Huey got serious, "What happened?"

Riley explained what happened and then finished with," and I woke up in hell…and then I woke up here…unfortunately".

Cindy chuckled a little, "So what are we going to do about this guy?"

Riley looked at Cindy and then Huey, "WE aren't going to do anything, just me".

They all looked at each other, "No offense Riley but seeing how you're in here, you might need a little help".

Riley brought his legs out and put his feet on the ground. "I don't need no help, I got snuck by that fatass, I'ma handle this nigga". Riley got off the bed and started pulling the plugs off him and walked out the door. They all looked at each other in awe. "Why would he just leave…I hope he's checking himself out."

The door opened again and Riley stuck his head in, "Huey I need a lift back to the house, I don't feel like walking" They all laughed. When Riley got in the passenger seat he flipped the radio on and turned the station until the song "Normal" by Gucci Mane comes on and Riley turns it up loud. Huey looked at Riley, "Your really gonna face him again?"

Riley had his signature grin on his face, "I have to finish this tonight" Riley starts to bob his head to the song.


	3. I Think I Love You

The song used for this story belongs to **CHRIS BROWN**; it's called _**"I Wanna Be".**_

Prom Date ch.3

Riley put on some black baggy LRG sweats and a black wife beater. He then slipped on some black and white Griffey's and headed out. Riley walked to the junkyard and called out Butch. "Hey Bitch Magnus!" Butch was talking to two guys and suddenly stopped to face Riley, "What did you call me!" Riley responded quickly.

"I called you a bitch cause you's a bitch, what you didn't think I was gonna come find you, you didn't think you were gonna get the taste smacked out of you for jacking up Young Reezy, nigga you better fall back!" Butch chuckled at this because of a massive déjà vu of earlier in his childhood when Riley said the same thing to him and he demolished him for it. He then signals one of his goons to attack Riley. Riley doesn't hesitate to roundhouse the goon unconscious. The second goon looked at Riley with a frightened face and ran away. Riley put on his signature grin while Butch growled as he walked up to Riley. Riley quickly analyzed his environment without taking his eyes off Butch, something he learned from fighting Huey all the time.

1 hour later

Huey is on the computer when he gets a text message. He checks it and replys. He grabs his Jacket and a hoodie from Riley's closet and jumps in his car. Huey pulls up in front of a building across the street from the junkyard. He noticed the ambulance trucks and Riley headed across the street toward Huey's car. Riley gets in and puts the hoodie on, then from nowhere arms wrap around his neck tightly. "RILEY! Your ok." Cindy jumped in the back seat. Riley grunted in pain and Cindy let go. "I'm still kind of bruised up so, no more jumping on me ok?" Cindy shook her head and Jazmine reached out and put a band-aid over his cut cheek, "Thought you might need it." Riley smirked, "Thanks".

They arrived at Cindy's house and Riley walked her up to the door. Cindy turned around and pointed and Jazmine. Jazmine sighed because she didn't want to go to the prom by herself, "Huey?" Huey turned around, "Yea Jazmine", Jazmine pulled on her puffy pink tails, "Does Riley ever talk about me?" Huey raised an eyebrow, "Is that a serious question?" Jazmine muffed him, "Yes afro thunder", they both laughed. Cindy was about to open the door when she turned to Riley and punched his arm. "What was that for?" Riley rubbed his arm. "That's for scaring me dick; you have to be more careful in the future." Riley smirked and waved to her and turned to walk away; "Reezy" Riley looked back, "Yea?" "You wanna take me to prom?" Riley felt a lump in his throat as he looked back at Jazmine. He saw her jumping up and down while clapping, and he turned back to Cindy, "Sure, why not?" "Ok pick me up tomorrow at 8 so we can be fashionably late."

Cindy dapped him up and said goodnight, Riley walked back to the car. Jazmine stopped and looked very serious and as she opened her mouth Riley blurted out, "I guess I'm going to the Prom with Cindy." Huey pulled out of the parked space, "That's funny cause-." Jazmine interrupted Huey, "Good for you Riley." Huey just shrugged, when Jazmine got dropped off, she pulled her phone out and pressed some numbers on it. "Hey bobby it's me, can we talk?" Riley was at home looking for something to wear. He wanted to keep it gangsta but he also wanted to be formal about it. He knew what he was going to wear, it was perfect. Riley jumped on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He breathes deeply, "Huey".

Huey doesn't even budge, "Riley I got a big day ahead of me". Riley looks at Huey's back.

"You think I should have asked Jazmine to go to the Prom with me?" Huey turned towards Riley.

"Idiot, of course you should have asked her", Riley sat up, "It looked like she was asking YOU in the car". Huey shook his head, "No dummy, she was asking me if I knew whether or not you liked her". Riley then laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "What did you say", Huey turned back over and smiled, "I said most likely". Riley smiled for a second but then his eyes popped open, "Shit". After hours of rest Riley woke up and wiped his face before heading into the bathroom. After about 1 hour he came out with a fro that made him look just like Huey's twin. He walked down stairs and grabbed some OJ from the fridge and sat down on the couch. Huey was sitting in the recliner watching the news. Granddad walked in and stared at riley, "Hey you know that lawn is looking pretty wild out there." Riley smirked, "Yea I noticed it too, and someone should get to work on it." Granddad threw back, "Dammit boy I was talking about you!"

Riley threw his hands up, "That's Huey's job though!" Granddad jumped back when he saw Huey peek around the recliner at him. "What the hell you got yo hair like that for, you know I can't tell ya'll asses apart anymore without looking at your hair, now fix it boy; you look homeless." Riley laughed while pointing at Huey. Huey slunk down in the chair, "Yall don't know shit." He plainly said. Granddad looked at him, "You say something boy," Huey didn't move, "No". Huey got up and walked up to Riley, "What the hell." Huey was wearing blue jeans, black long sleeve, and a green button up shirt over it. Riley was wearing black jeans, green long sleeve, and a black button up shirt over it. Riley threw his hands out, "What?" Huey said nothing as Riley headed out the door.

Riley walked down his driveway and saw Jazmine on her porch, "shit". Riley tried to duck behind the bushes, "Hey what are you doing silly", Jazmine caught him (not that it was hard to see him) and Riley jumped up, "Oh I dropped something haha." Riley grabbed his neck and Jazmine waved him over, "Well come here". Riley stopped but didn't go anywhere, "I got something I have to do right now, sorry", He said nervously. "Well give me a hug at least." She had her arms outstretched. Riley looked down the street then back at Jazmine." Okay", He said quietly and walked up her driveway. 'I shouldn't be doing this, she probably thinks I'm Huey, but it's just as hug and then I'm off to the salon'. Jazmine pulled him into a bear hug and Riley couldn't do anything but hug her back. Feeling her body against his own was just like he dreamed, it was like ecstasy. It felt like he was stuck in that moment for hours until he moved his hand further down and grabbed her ass. Jazmine jumped," What are you doing?" Riley did the same, "Sorry it was an accident, I wasn't trying to-". Riley backed away slowly, "I gotta go", he said before he ran away.

Riley was at the salon and happy to be away from Jazmine. There was only one girl he knew at the salon who he knew from school. Her name was Tina, she had invited him to her house for sex but ended up giving Riley a blowjob and he left. I mean he didn't know what to do, he was a virgin and she wasn't the best choice to lose your virginity to and Riley already had someone in mind to take his virginity. When Riley entered the salon he noticed the picture wall with all types of hair styles. He was fixed on the different types of braids that were modeled. He feels something tap his shoulder and turns to see a girl about the age of 18. "Hey", she smiled; Riley went back to focusing on the wall. "Today's special is Zigzag Braids with a nice edge up." It didn't get any better than that. "You also have the option of beaded tips." 'I stand corrected', he thought.

She looked him in the face, "Finally doing something with your hair huh?" Riley looked at her, "Yea…um how much is that special?" She walked him over to a chair. "I think it's 25." Riley snorted, 'cheap' He sat down. "Well let's get started", and with that another lady walked behind him. "Check this out boo, I'ma hook you up with the special cause I does it the best, they was gonna let Tina do it but you look like you going to the prom tonight up at Woodcrest High." Riley's eyes widen 'How did she know that, "Uh yea I am thanks." She gave him a big smile, "You want some beads too cause those are hot you know." Riley chuckled, "Yea gimme some black ones." Riley put his head back and closed his eyes.

Riley opened his eyes and spun in the chair towards the mirror. He had a perfect horizontal edge up and coming off of it was his badass ZigZag braids, with 3 black beads on the end of each tail. He was ready for tonight, "its 25 dollars right?" The lady looked at him seriously and busted out laughing. "Try adding 50 on that baby", Riley jumped out his chair, "75 DOLLARS!" The lady stopped laughing, "Yes, 75 dollars, is that a problem?" "You damn right that's a fucking problem, this bitch said 25!" He pointed to Tina and she stared at him, "Riley?" Riley raised his hand like a pimp, "Bitch, don't say my name like you know me, I aint cho friend and why you aint tell me this shit was 75 dollars!" Tina shrugged, "Oops, my mistake." Riley started walking towards the door and the owner (the one who did his hair) grabbed his arm, "You still have to pay", Riley pulled out his touch screen, "Do I now, well let's see what Ed Wuncler has to say about this since I am tight with his grandson." The owner let go of his arm, "I'm sorry please don't do that!" Just then the front door opened and Riley heard, "Tina what's the problem?" Riley looked at Tina, "Oh hell naw, you got the nerve to call mister hotshot!" It was Bobby, the star quarterback for the varsity football team. He was always known for dating a cheerleader, like Tina or Jazmine (who he is currently trying to date), "I guess you're a real BADASS huh ESCOBAR (he put up his fingers to make fake quotation marks)!" Riley put his phone back into his pocket and walked up to Bobby, looking him straight in the eye. Bobby had a couple of inches on Riley and about the same build with a 10 or 15 pound difference. "Whachu say weak ass nigga, you couldn't even get us to the semifinals with that arm." Bobby grabbed Riley's collar and cocked his fist back, but the owner yelled out, "Ain't gone be no fighting in here you hear me Bobby?" Bobby looked at the owner and Riley shoved Bobby off him. Riley began to walk out and as he opened the door he turned to Bobby, "Better hope I don't see you again Bob", Bobby held his mean mug towards Riley.

Riley headed to the cleaners to pick up his prom suit and spotted Cindy at the court shooting hoops. "What up Murph", Riley dapped her up. She passed the ball to him and he shot a perfect rainbow from behind the 3pt line and into the basket. "You want a game or what?" Riley thought about his clothes, "I kinda got something to do right now". Cindy picked up the rolling ball and dribbled it behind her back. "You scared Ima beat you this time?" Riley smiled, "Naw kid, you can't touch me yet." Riley dapped her up and headed down to the cleaners.

At the house Riley had taken a shower and was ready for Prom. He was wearing an exact replica of the M.J. smooth criminal suit (except where the colors were black instead of white and red instead of blue). He walked downstairs and his Granddad hugged him, "look at my boy going to prom two years early." He playfully punched Riley in the arm. "You know me Granddad", Granddad handed him some keys, "Take Dorothy and don't keep you date waiting." Riley smiled, "Aw Granddad you shouldn't have", they stood there for a second, "Boy hurry yo ass up!" Riley looked at Huey, "Why you not going?" Huey didn't bother taking his eyes off his paper, "Waste of time." Riley shrugged and walked out.

Riley drove down to Cindy's house and walked up her sidewalk to her door. He slowly took a deep breath and rung the door bell. When the door opened an older woman was standing there looking up at him. "Well hey there Riley." "Wassup Jennifer", she laughed and let Riley in. Riley sat down on the couch. "Cindy will down in a bit, would you like some cookies?" Riley nodded, "sure thang Jen." Just then Cindy's dad came in and sat down on the opposite couch. "Hey there Reezy, give me some pound fist my big dawg!" Riley loved coming over here cause the way Cindy's dad acted in front of him always made him laugh. "What up daddy Phearson!" Riley pretended to combo his ribs and Cindy's dad pretended to get rocked. They both sat down and Mr. McPhearson looked at Riley. "So have you been getting that cake lately?" Riley smirked; "I do my best Mr.-" Riley was cut off from footsteps coming down the stairs. Cindy was wearing a black dress that hugged her so her slight curves would show in just the right places and there was a slit on the left side going up just enough to see her left leg sticking out. Riley was in awe at how good Cindy looked in that dress with her hair straight down for the first time ever. Just then Cindy's mom came in, "I got the cookies!" Riley grabbed Cindy's hand, "No thanks Jessica, besides we gotta get going." They waved goodbye and headed to the car. "Damn Cindy, you looking fine tonight." She laughed, "You don't look to bad yourself." Riley and Cindy arrived at the School and walked to the cafeteria door. The music was loud, banging, and hot. Everyone was dancing, eating, and drinking…punch that is. They found Jazzy real quick she stuck out like an Angel among humans. She wore her hair in curls put up in a ponytail and a short Emerald dress that had no choice but to cling to her because of her goddess body. There was a big opening on her back which you cud see most of her sexy mocha skin. The best thing about the dress was how amazingly it brought out her eyes which always had Riley in awe because of how unreal they were. He always thought there was no way her naturally green eyes were created by brown (eyes) and blue (eyes) from her parents. Riley hugged her and got goose bumps because she smelled like grapes and oranges. Little did he know at the same time Jazmine felt her own goose bumps rising from his intoxicating aroma of rich chocolate? "So where's your date?" Riley asked Jazmine. "He's getting me some punch." Riley looked at Cindy, "You want some punch?" She nodded and Riley walked towards the drink table.

When he got there he saw an unexpected visitor, Bobby. "Forgot to say yo prayers !" Riley put his cup down and turned towards Bobby, "Fuck you say nigga!" The security guard walked over and in between them. "If you guys start trouble I'm taking both your ass to jail GOT IT!" They both just glared at each other. Cindy and Jazmine were gossiping, "Girl did you see the way Riley was staring at you?" Jazmine shook it off, "No, I bet Riley wasn't even looking at me." Cindy waved her hands, "Okay here they come, Im'a make sure nobody tries to holla at 'em." Jazmine giggled as Riley and Bobby walked up to them neither of them looking at each other. Riley grabs Cindy and pulls her away, "Come on Cindy, we gotta stay away from bitch niggas", Jazmine looked at Bobby, "What happened?" Bobby pointed towards Riley, "Your friend here thinks he's all that." Jazmine rolled her eyes thinking 'Yea that's Riley'. She grabbed Bobby, "Let's just have a good time tonight." She pulled him to the dance floor. They were dancing to a slow song and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "You smell nice", Bobby complimented and Jazmine just looked away, "Thanks". She looked around until she met Riley's crimson eyes and saw something she had never seen in them before; deep allure. She quickly looked away. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't avoid his 'succubus like' gaze.

"Alright everyone lets all get together and savor this moment because we are about to announce this year's Prom king and queen!" Riley was staring at Jazmine from across the room. Cindy tapped him on the shoulder. "Nigga just ask her out." Riley blankly stared at Cindy before smiling. He turned and headed towards Jazmine. The announcer was getting excited, "You all wondered which superstar was going to be king, and which DIVA was going to be queen. Well you might be shocked to hear who the winners are, but so will I", Riley grabbed Jazmine's hand and she jumped a little. "You scared me Riley, and is there a reason you're holding my hand?" She didn't want to mention how breath taking it was either. "Jazzy I- well I was wondering if-", he was interrupted by the roaring crowd and blinding light shining in their faces. "COME ON UP KING AND QUEEN!" Riley looked around pointing at himself before being pulled on stage by Jazmine. She looked at Riley, "Hey what were you going to tell me?" Riley blushed and it was worse because he was on stage being watched by every senior in school, he quickly calmed regained his composure, "I can tell you later." Then the announcer walked over to them holding the MIC out. "What will be your request song for the king and queen dance?" Riley looked at him and then the crowd. Surprisingly he saw Cindy one arm hugging a boy with a large afro and the boy happened to be waving at him. It was Huey and he was pointing towards Cindy as a silent call for help because she just happened to drink too much of the spiked punch.

Riley chuckled and looked back at Jazmine before speaking. The announcer put the MIC closer to Riley's face just as he started to answer. "Now I want you to understand that I ain't no gay ass nigga-", the principal gasped at his language," but I think this is the only song that can explain my true feelings", He leaned over and whispered to the announcer so he could tell the DJ. Riley walked up to Jazmine as the lights dimmed and only the spotlight could be seen on king and queen. Now Chris Brown's voice could be heard coming from the speakers.

_**"Look. I know we've been friends for a while now.  
>But, I just feel like I can confess to you.<br>It's gonna be hard but. Alright here it goes..."**_

Riley gently grabbed Jazmine's waist and pulled her closer to him. Jazmine blushed but non-hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to rock slowly before gradually moving at their own pace.

_**"Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,  
>and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.<br>Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind."**_

Riley began to lightly sing along in her ear, she was surprised because she had never really heard him sing before (hell she never really heard him rap before either) and man did he sound good. His voice wasn't as soft and he couldn't sing as good as Chris Brown but his voice was so smooth and thuggish, she really couldn't see any flaws.

_**"Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
>just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,<br>and anytime you need a shoulder - it's yours, night or day,  
>but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be..."<strong>_

Before Riley could enjoy the greatest moment in his life, the song was already over and when he stepped back his eyes connected with Jazmine's. "HEY, WHO SPIKED THE PUNCH!" Everybody was moaning, laughing, and or wobbling around. "PARTY'S OVER", the principal yelled! Everybody started leaving and Riley was looking for still looking for Cindy with no luck in finding her.

Huey had Cindy's arm around him and he was getting her in the back seat of Dorothy. Huey then started to think, 'Sorry Riley but I need to get her outta her before she hurts someone', "Huey what are you doing?" Huey just kept trying to put her seat belt on but he was having trouble because he was almost seeing double vision. He stopped for a second and shook his head then when he tried again Cindy crawled to the other side of the backseat. Huey heavily sighed, "Cindy I- I need to put you on the belt seat I mean put the belt on your se-… put you in the seat belt, no, YES that's it!" Cindy shook her head, "Where are you taking me you weirdo, I don't- I don't know me, you", she barely said. Huey jumped in the car and grabbed Cindy by the wrist, "Cindy you know who I am now come on", "That's right, your Huey "The Revolutionist"." She put emphasis on "The Revolutionist". Huey grabbed the door handle, but she pulled him back to her causing him to shut the door and threw her arms around his neck. "Cindy what- what's going on?" She licked her lips, "Huey have you ever tried white chocolate before?" Huey felt a very hot sensation that caused his face to flush. She pulled his face down to hers and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Riley was heading towards the cafeteria door when he saw Jazmine pushing Bobby away from her. "You're my prom date; you're supposed to take me back to your house." "Bobby stop, my dad is picking me up!" Bobby grabbed her arm, "Even better", Riley sneered, "Forgot to say yo prayers Bob!" Bobby turned to see a fist connecting with his jaw and he stumbled and tripped. "RILEY!" Jazmine covered her mouth as Bobby was trying to get up but was having a hard time because he was in such a daze. Jazmine grabbed Riley's hand and pulled him outside as her dad drove up. She tried to get him in the back seat but he stopped her, "Wait Jaz I brought Dorothy and I'm still looking for Cindy so I'll catch you later. What up Tom?" Tom waved at Riley as Jazmine gave him a quick hug and got in the car. "Behave yourself and watch out for Bobby", He chuckled, "I'll try not to get beat up." She waved at him as the car drove away. And he was alone, again. He walked around to find Dorothy still in the place he left her but strange noises were coming from them. When Riley walked over to the window he looked in and saw Huey kissing Cindy he jumped. "Aw hell nah he ain't tryna use my ride as a bed!" Riley opened the door and screamed, "AY! I was looking for you nigga!" Huey jumped and got out the car, "Sorry Riley I was just trying to help her get home", Riley grabbed Huey back neck and pulled him closer, "If you wanted to have Cindy all to yo self you could have just asked you dawg". Cindy leaned up, "What are yall talking about?" Huey turned, "NOTHING! Riley and I wer-" They were interrupted by a loud voice and oncoming footsteps, It was Bobby and half the football team, "AY RILEY, YOU THOUGHT YOU WAS GON GET AWAY WIT-" Riley pulled out the Glock 18 from under the seat, "You trying to steal my line and my girl, but if I was you I would think twice before coming any closer!" Riley's mean mug was more frightening then the gun. Bobby pushed one of his team mates while backing up. "You won this time but Im'a get chu for what chu did!" Riley pointed with his gun, "Ay you and ya faggot jockstrap wearing butt buddies can EAT A DICK!" Riley fired one off into the air, and the whole team started running. Riley got in the driver seat of Dorothy and Cindy was all laid out in the back while Huey rode shotgun. "Ay Huey", Huey managed to barely open his eyes, "Yeah?" Riley put his fist out, "I see you pimping", Riley said while hinting towards Cindy. Huey cracked and smile and bumped fist with Riley.

Back at the house Riley walked in with Huey's arm around his shoulder. Riley's Granddad yelled from downstairs, "BOY YOU HOME?" Riley walked Huey upstairs, "yea Granddad", his granddad said a little softer, "And did you get my orange juice?" Riley threw Huey on his bed, "Granddad you didn't ask me for any OJ" "BOY YOU KNOW I NEED MY OJ, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT MY TOAST WITHOUT OJ!" "Granddad I-", "IT'S ONLY OJ…AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Riley shut his door and walked over to his window and opened it. He pulled out a bag with reddish colored herbs in it. He opened his drawer and pulled out a 'J' and began rolling the Herbs in it. He grabbed his lighter and lit the blunt while inhaling the great natural flavor of Kush. He blew it out towards the window and when he looked out of it he saw Jazmine looking at him. He nodded at her and she waved and gestured for him to come to her window. He put the blunt down and jumped out the window and headed for Jazmine's.

He climbed the tree and climbed into her window. When she looked at him he was wearing a black beater, some black and red Jordan sweats, and some black Jordan socks (yea he was swagged up for bed time lol). He couldn't see anything on her except a long Run DMC shirt. Jazmine hugged him and he was startled but eventually hugged her back. "Hey sorry you had to see me-", she put her finger to his mouth, "It's okay, I guess it's kind of your thing huh?" Riley shook his head and he sat down on her bed. She sat down next to him and stared into his eyes. Either he was still high (which he was) or the light coming from the moon that shined on her was making her that much more beautiful and much more unbelievably real. "I'm sorry about bobby, if I would have known he was like that." "It's okay that dude has got some serious issues." They didn't even realize almost an hour had passed. Jazmine looked at her hello kitty clock, "Oh my god Riley I'm sorry for being such a blabber mouth", Riley shook he's head, "It's alright, I really enjoyed talking to you. I mean I always enjoy talking you Jazz." He smoothly moved his hand under her shirt and lifted a little until she pulled her shirt away, "What are you doing!" She didn't know that she was now revealing her Hello Kitty undies to him and he stared at them with his eyelids low and a grin on his face. Jazmine quickly realized what happened and blushed badly before covering up. "Riley you big pervert!" Riley pulled on her arm, "What are you hiding for? I think they're cute", she blushed even harder. She jumped under her covers, "Just go away, you just love embarrassing me!" Riley poked at her feet, "Hey I didn't mean to, here now I'm embarrassed too"; he took off his beater and tossed it aside. She peeked out and couldn't believe he was shirtless in front of her, he was by far the sexiest man she ever seen in her life, well except for Usher but he doesn't count. She came out and he crawled over to her and pulled her to him. She placed her hands to his chest, "Riley what do you think you're doing?" Riley got within her personal space, "Jazzy, you're so damn sexy." And with each word she could feel the lust breathing from his smooth voice. She kept staring at his lips, "Riley I…I think I love you", and he attacked her with so much heat and passion. She had never felt pure bliss before this moment and she was lost in her own world of ecstasy. When they couldn't breathe anymore and she felt like she was going to pass out, they separated for air. Riley gently touched her face and she placed her hand on top of his. "Jazmine you make me feel like I've never felt before and I need you in my life more than anything else." Her face lit up and her smile made him melt. "Riley even though you might be a player and you might have slept with plenty of girls, I want you to be my first." Riley placed his finger on her lips, "Jazzy don't laugh but I want you to be my first too." She giggled, "It's not funny", he let out a slight chuckle, "How could someone not have taken you by now!" "I was saving myself for a special someone", he then pulled the covers over them.

The End


End file.
